Mayomayo
by setsuna.kobayashi
Summary: Nothing can stop Natsuki from eating dinner, not even spilled Mayonnaise. Especially when she's hungry. ShizNat!


Rie-rie here! Bringing you a ShizNat fic! Wuhooo! *cue in fangirl and fanboy squeals and cheers* :D

Mmm… So I just suddenly had this idea while I was eating breakfast. Don't know why I suddenly thought of this since there was no mayonnaise on the table. O_O

Anyway! Enjoy dear readers~ wabshooo~ *does 'peanut butter jelly time' dance* :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki Kuga or anything about Mai HiME.

* * *

"Shizuru! I'm home!"

Natsuki entered her and Shizuru's apartment room and stopped at the doorway to remove her dirty boots. She had just finished her motorbike practice in Fuuka Gakuen. Sweat and dirt stained her from head to toe. Her hair was in a mess with little streaks of mud on the tips of her straight and silky cobalt hair. The only clean undirtied part was her face (and the upper part of her hair); the helmet prevented any dirt getting behind it.

"Welcome home, my Natsuki." Shizuru called as she fleeted down the stairs and continued to the kitchen. "Would you like me to make dinner for you?"

"Have you eaten already?" Natsuki called out while untying her shoelaces.

Shizuru nodded and opened the fridge. "Haruka ordered us dinner while we were having our meeting for our project."

Natsuki gave her a sheepish grin, "I guess I _am_ kinda hungry though I wouldn't want to be much of a bother …" Her cheeks tinted slightly and fiddled with her index fingers. "A sandwich would be nice." Natsuki looked embarrassedly at her girlfriend and pleaded with her eyes. Shizuru, who instantly understood what Natsuki meant and can't deny those puppy dog eyes, laughed inside. She beamed and nodded at Natsuki who appeared to have won a gift certificate for Victoria's Secret lingerie worth a million dollars. Shizuru giggled at her girlfriend's reaction and gazed sultry at the ecstatic woman. _It looks like my dear Natsuki hasn't satiated her need for a certain condiment yet._

"Your wish is my request, Natsuki-sama." Shizuru sexily pronounced her girlfriend's name and bowed elegantly. She revealed a mischievous grin after seeing Natsuki with a full-on blush. Natsuki mumbled and stared at her bootless foot. _What the heck is Shizuru thinking? Calling me like that. _She gritted her teeth as she started to remove the other boot. She face-palmed as she recalled again how Shizuru had named her, effectively smudging mud on her face. She made a surprised face by her clumsy gesture which then is followed by irritation. She heard a muffled chortle coming from the kitchen where she saw Shizuru covering her mouth with both her hands. Natsuki growled and turned, her blush returning.

"I'm gonna take a bath first." Natsuki declared after recovering from her embarrassment and stood straight up. She noticed that she hasn't moved from the doorway ever since she got home. Shizuru continued preparing the cobalt haired girl's sandwich and nonchalantly answered without facing Natsuki. "Sure. Would Natsuki like me to join her?"

Natsuki blushed again and ran to the bathroom. "SHIZURU!"

A hearty laughed pierced through Natsuki's ears once again before she closed the door. She grumbled under her breath and started taking off her clothes. _Can I ever be with Shizuru without blushing every five minutes? _She didn't have to see Shizuru's face to know that an evil smile was still plastered on the older girl's face. She stepped in the bath and opened the shower. _That woman is crazy! _Her stomach rumbled restlessly. She blushed even if no one was there to hear her hunger's voice. She proceeded to clean herself while thinking of dinner and what movie they could watch after. _Well, at least she makes a delicious mayo sandwich._

_

* * *

_

Shizuru still kept her smile as she sliced a piece of ham while pondering about the couple's life. It's already been a year since the two got together when both were still in high school. Recently, Shizuru started college while Natsuki was in her senior year as the captain of the motorbike club. The Kyoto woman giggled at herself when she remembered how the club was formed. And how they ended up together.

She giggled again at the memory._ I have to thank Yuuki-han for the chance. _She took the mayonnaise bottle out of the upper cabinet and popped the cap open. She hadn't noticed Natsuki stepping in their living room.

"Shizuru. Have you seen my black tank top? It's been hot these days so I want to wear something light tonight."

Shizuru turned around from the almost complete sandwich. "It's in the-" Her breath hitched as she set sights on her girlfriend. Shizuru Fujino saw a certain Natsuki Kuga clad only in a black laced pair of bra and tight shorts. Bending over a hamper near the kitchen window. Where a certain Kyoto-accented woman was standing. With the greatest view in her entire sexy life.

*Spurt*

Shizuru was pulled out of la-la land as she realized she just squeezed the life out of the mayonnaise bottle she was holding. She touched her face and recognized the sticky substance.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki looked up at the weird sound and noticed her girlfriend's condition. _Holy. Fuck._

"I-I'm sorry, Natsuki. It seems that I have lost my-" Shizuru's motion for reaching for the towel was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked up at the owner of the hand and saw glimmering emerald green orbs. _Hungry_ glimmering emerald green orbs.

Natsuki shifted Shizuru to face her and pressed their bodies together. "I was right. Shi-chan _does _make a delicious mayo sandwich." The sexy biker inched her face towards the former kaichou's right ear. Shizuru can feel her girlfriend's hot breath tickling her ears and mentally thanked Kami for her immense luck on finding such a girl. A cute yet sexy girl. She closed her eyes as the cobalt haired woman traced her finger along Shizuru's jawline, taking some of the mayonnaise with it.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsuki huskily whispered to Shizuru's ear and licked her tainted finger slowly without moving away from Shizuru's ear. The gesture (and sloppy sound) caused the red-eyed woman to shiver involuntarily.

_Ara, ara._

_

* * *

_

**Author's corner! :D**

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirst of all!

I'm advertising **ShayP**'s woooorks!111oneone! akshfieurejksdhfkhriuhkrhkwje theyaresoawesuuuuuuuum! *head bangs* currently, my favorite is stiiiiill **Monster**. I wish I'd read it sooner. I _had_ been planning on reading it when it's done BUT it managed to have a strong magnet (maybe ShayP bought a new one) to pull me in. And damn… Am I pulled in. And sooo hooked! Like, like… BIGFOOT in A GOOFY MOVIE! Hooray for weird similes..? X_X

So for all ShizNat fans who still haven't read ShayP's fanfictions, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN READING? You're missing out on major stories. Really~ nyahaha.. anyway.. go read and join us. Join the club with tormented souls from waiting for weeks for each update. Raaaawr~ :D :D :D

**Okay~ going back to _this_ fic. XD**

_[or maybe instead of 'thanks for the meal', it should be 'I was right. Shi-chan does make a delicious mayo sandwich.'.. It sounds witty, right? Double meaning for the wiiiin! XD mmm.. or maybe I should add and change some scenes where shizuru says she make great sandwiches so she'd eat her words, right? Nyahaha.. mmm.. what do you think?]_

Okay… That's what I told my soon-to-be Beta, (well… once I've finished a multi-chaptered story!) pokemon ninja a.k.a. Roxy, after writing the gist of this story. And what a wonderful answer she gave me, "Surprise me," she says. Oh so very helpful. Very helpful, indeed. -_-"

Soooo.. I just decided to merge them together. Was it done okay? Or not? Found some errors that just ticks you off? Does it still need more spice? More heat? Sexier characters? Heh.. I don't need to add that last one though.. Nyahaha.. Tell me in your review! :D

Oh yeah! Regarding the events of how the motorbike club was established aaaand what happens after this. I'll try to make separate stories of those. Key word there is _try._ Anyway. This fic can be a standalone, right? So yuhp! I'll just leave it to your imaginations for now. It might be even better than my idea. :P

Anyone who wants to write and continue what happens after this (which is definitely gonna be hot) and/or tell us about the creation of the motorbike club and how Shizuru and Natsuki become ShizNat, feel free to do so! I insist, really. Nyahaha.. Just tell me beforehand and I'll gladly help you or something. Or maybe surprise me! I dunno~ Ish your choice~ Nyahaha.. :D

Okay. I'll stop ranting now… The notes must be longer than the story already.. O_O

'Till then, Rie here signing out! :]


End file.
